


Extreme Happenings at the PNW grill

by Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World



Series: Cradle of Creation [1]
Category: Brave (2012), Cars (Movies), Coco (2017), Incredibles (Pixar Movies), Inside Out (2015), Monsters Inc (2001), Ratatouille (2007), Toy Story (Movies), Up (2009)
Genre: Creationism, Danger, Dimensional gate, Gen, God like creature, Minnesota, Monsters, Multiverse, Mystery, Restaurants, Small Towns, Teenagers, cryptic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World/pseuds/Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World
Summary: No one thought anything of the new restaurant in town. It was a bit strange for it to be called the PNW Grill since they lived no where near the Pacific North West but little did they know that wasn’t the crazy thing that would happen to this small Minnesota town.





	1. The Mt. St. Helens sundae

Nothing really happened here. It was the definition of a small town. The biggest scandal to come out of Oak Creek, Minnesota was when a couple of teens got high off of weed and went cow tipping on Mr. Henderson’s farm. It was the type of place you couldn’t wait to leave. Nothing here was worth staying for.

It surprised everyone when a brand new restaurant was announced. Of course they had a Dairy Queen and a Papa John’s and that dirty ass Subway but this was new so therefore it had to be good. Violet’s parents made her apply for a job as a waitress. She was dreading it but she didn’t really have a choice in the matter. At least she can graduate next year.

Violet rode up to the restaurant to start her training . She noticed a few more people from The her high school there. Mary, Colette and Karen also scored the job too apparently. She put her bike next to the building.

The exterior looked like it was made with wood planks. It had a giant mural of a coniferous forest which would be the first thing you’d see when you drove into the parking lot. By the front door was a giant statue of BigFoot. A few days ago, they put up the sign up that said “PNW GRILL you’re ticket to the Pacific North West”. It was odd to say the least. Out of all the places they could put a restaurant like this they choose a small town no where near the Pacific North West. But they must have justified themselves with the tagline.

Violet walked up to join her coworkers. “So your parents made you get a job too, Violet?” Mary asked acknowledging Violet. “Is it that hard to tell?” She said while getting her phone out of her jacket. “It’s kinda the experience across the board.” Colette told her. “Ahhh I see. When is the owner gonna get here?” “No idea.” Looks like they’ll just have to wait.

A few minutes later a teal truck shows up. Karen takes out an earbud and says “Hey guys I think the owner is here.” The girls look over and see this shifty looking white guy step out of the car. “That must be the owner.” Mary whispered under her breath. He locked his car and walked up to the door. The closer they got the more unstable this man seemed.

He turned to the girls and said “You guys must be the new employees. I’m Pete.” The group just smiled and nodded. Pete unlocked the door and welcomed them inside. The interior had the same vibe as the exterior. There was no doubt this dude had money but why would he spend it in Oak Creek, Minnesota? If anything it made Violet more suspicious of this Pete character.

He showed the girls around and taught them how to clean the place up before closing. Everything seemed pretty standard until they got to the storage cellar. Pete stopped in front of it and told them, “This is the storage cellar. If we need anything you ask me. Do not, under any circumstances, go into the storage cellar.” As they walked away Karen whispered “He’s probably hiding a body down there.” It wouldn’t be that surprising to be honest.

It was the grand opening. It looked like the whole town was waiting outside. As the hour inched closer, Pete looked more and more suspicious. He was hiding something. Definitely. But what it was wasn’t clear. Pete was the least of these girls worries. The restaurant was gonna be packed in a few minutes and they’d have to work their asses off to make it through opening.

Five minutes later Pete unlocked the door and the flood gates opened. Every employee in the restaurant was moving nonstop the whole day. They almost went through their whole stock of huckleberries making pancakes. They probably had more in the cellar but for the life of them they couldn’t find Pete. Once breakfast ended they had about 30 minutes to prepare of lunch.

While they were changing the menu’s, Colette and Mary started talking. “I don’t understand why Pete would just disappear. And on opening day. If he’s the only one that can go into the cellar he should be here.” Colette complained. “He’ll probably restock tomorrow.” Mary replied. “It’s not that. I just don’t trust him. You saw the way he was when we first stopped by the cellar. He’s hiding something and it’s something big. Maybe he could be a murderer and hides his bodies in the cellar.” “Pete? A murderer? He’s way to skittish to even try. Whatever is down there is none of our business.

Lunch passed and before they knew it, it was dinner. They had all been working all day and were exhausted. Still, there was no sign of Pete anywhere. They ran out of patties at 5 so that eliminated half the menus options. They suspected the customers were just as annoyed at this as the staff were. But everyone survived the first day.

It was about closing time when the last customers came in. It was Merida and Miguel. The girls were acquainted with the two but they rarely spoke. They sat themselves up at the bar. “Hello, what can I do for you.” Violet said while picking up the dirty cups off the table. “Oh hey, I’ll have the Mt. St. Helens sundae.” Merida said “And a big foot cookie.” Miguel added. “Well, you’re in luck we almost ran out of huckleberries today.” Violet said while trying to scope the mudslide ice cream. “That will be 12.30 by the way.” “Oh yeah.” Merida said while fidgeting into her pockets and giving her 13. Violet finished the sundae and grabbed Miguel the cookie when the back door slammed open.

To everyone’s surprise it was Pete. Karen assumed he fell off the face of the earth. “Excuse me, but where were you?” She asked obviously annoyed by his sudden appearance. “I have no time.” He said frantically as he opened the cellar door. “Well we deserve an explanation, don’t we?” Colette added “I’ll explain everything later but I have no time.” He said while walking into the cellar. Before they could get another word out, he closed the door.

“What the hell was that about?” Merida asked while shoving a spoon full of ice cream into her mouth. “Oh, our absent owner just decided to show up at the end of the day.” Violet said rolling her eyes. “Well it seems like he has something important to do.” Miguel added “I think he’s mentally ill. I’ve never trusted him in the first pla....” Suddenly the whole restaurant started to shake. 

“Ummmmmm, what’s happening?” Mary said trying to get behind the counter. “How are we supposed to know?” said Karen. The lights started to flicker and all the appliances started going crazy. The cellar door sprung opening and Pete ran out. “Do any of you know how to drive?!” He asked super fast. “No” “no” “no” “no” “yeah.” Merida said.

He threw his keys at her and quickly said “I want everyone to get into the teal truck and drive away. Whatever you do don’t look back. Do you understand?” “No. I don’t get why you can’t give us an explanation.” Karen said “Once all of this is over I’ll explain but now there’s no time. Get into the goddamn truck and DRIVE.” That was enough for all of them. They ran into the parking lot and found the truck.”

How they all fit in there was a mystery of nature but it happened. Merida quickly put the keys into the ignition and speed out of the parking lot. Just as the left the PNW Grill, they say a flash of blinding white light coming out of it. Whatever was gonna happen next would be something this town has never seen before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo follow my Twitter @clubpixar. I promise I won’t try to abandon this project.


	2. The stranger in the woods

Pete told them to drive and drive they did. In fact, they drove until they ran out of gas. Which admittedly wasn’t that far. They only got into the outskirts of town. So they were stuck there in the middle of a dirt road with no where to go.

They all sat in the car wondering what the hell they were gonna do when Miguel decided to break the silence. “Something about Pete doesn’t seem right. I think I saw his face online.” “He’s probably wanted for murder or something.” Karen replied. “No no no. I remember it was on this mythology site. I was doing a project and I remember his face.”

“And how is that supposed to help us in anyway? Just because an artist drew something that looked similar to him doesn’t mean he’s some type of god.” Violet said. The car soon erupted into arguing until Merida screamed “How is any of this gonna help the fact we are abandoned in the middle of the woods?!” Everyone went quite. There was a more urgent matter than Pete at the time.

Suddenly, they heard a rustling from the bushes right off the road. “I’ll go check it out.” Mary said while reaching for the door handle. Right as she was about to open it Merida locked it. “We are not leaving this truck. If there is someone out there, I doubt they would be nice. If they need something they’ll come up to the truck.” 

Everyone was scared of what was in that bush. It wasn’t coming out and it made everyone more anxious. Merida wasn’t budging. After what she’d seen with Pete, there was no doubt something bad was gonna happen tonight and she wasn’t letting anyone in this truck be the victim of that tonight.

The stand off lasted about 20 more minutes before something or rather someone crawled out of the bushes. Karen grabbed her phone and shined the flashlight out the window. In the light stood a man. He was quite lanky and had this odd purplish hue to him. This was unlike anything any of them had seen before. 

Miguel rolled down the window to talk to this strange man. Nervous energy started to fill the truck. “Hey! Who are you?” Miguel shouts out the window. The man doesn’t respond. “I asked you a question.” Miguel said again. The man then responded in an extremely meek voice, “f-fear.” “Your name is Fear?” He nodded. “Well, what are you doing here?” Miguel asked again. Clearly this man wasn’t mentally well but people don’t usually hang out in bushes. “I don’t know.” “You don’t know why you’re here?” “I don’t know where I am or what’s happening. I just ended up here.” 

Merida tapped Miguel’s shoulder. “This man is insane.” She whispered so that Fear couldn’t hear her. “He might be telling the truth. Maybe he just hit his head while hiking and got amnesia.” “But that doesn’t explain why he is purple.” Colette added. “Whatever is going on we need to help him. He needs a hospital or something.” Mary said. “We can’t go anywhere how are we supposed to get him to a hospital?” Violet replied.

They were all discussing what to do about this man who claimed to be called Fear. Half of them say that he’s untrustworthy while the other half say he’s sick. They argued until Fear came up to the window and banged on it. Miguel looked and saw he was terrified and was pointing towards the woods to the right of them.

Karen shined out her flash light to see a giant shadow tearing down the forest. The ground started to shake. Merida quickly unlocked the doors and everyone rushed to get out. They started running out of the woods to the main road. Fear was closely trailing them. Whatever that thing was wasn’t something to mess with.

It was a mile to the road. The monster was getting closer and closer. They never looked back, they just kept running. Soon enough they made it to the main road. They say the ‘Welcome to Oak Creek’ sign. “We should be safer here. At least there are people around.” Miguel said. “But what are we gonna do now?” Mary replied. “Well let’s go to my house. It’s close enough to here and we can just say it was a late shift.” Violet offered.

It seemed like the best option but there was one problem. “Ummm Vi, I don’t think your parents would like the idea of having two boys stay the night. Especially since we don’t even know one of them.” Mary said. “We can just sneak them in through the basement. They won’t notice.” It was a bit risky but no one else had another solution so Violet texted her mom asking if the girls could stay the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow @clubpixar for the funny funny jokes and my mastery skills of graphic design


	3. The Parr’s basement

Violet’s mom said it would be fine that the girls slept over. It wasn’t a school night and she assumed they had a long day at work. She was just glad Violet was making friends. The girls were glad to get out of the rain and away from whatever was out there.

When they got to the Parr’s front yard Violet turned to the boys and said “Go wait by the basement door. I’ll get you when the coast is clear.” They listened and sneaked into the back yard. The girls walked up to the front door and went inside.

At first they were greeted by Dash. ‘As if it wasn’t already a bad enough night.’ Violet mumbled to Mary. Mary nodded in agreement. “Hello, Ladies.” Dash said. The girls gave him a cringing half smile. “Dash, don’t.” Mr. Parr said from the couch. “Your mom set up everything you’ll need in the basement.” He said while looking at the girls. “Thanks, dad.” Violet said before motioning for the girls to follow her to the basement. Her dad gave her a thumbs up in return.

They’ll all hurried downstairs to the basement. They didn’t want to keep Miguel and Fear waiting much longer. When they got downstairs they saw Mrs. Parr setting up sleeping bags for the girls. “Hi, mom.” Violet said while hanging up her soaked jacket. “Hi sweetie, how was work today?” “Stressful. Anyway, this is Karen, Colette and Merida. You already know Mary.” Mrs. Parr looked up and waved at the girls who waved backed. “Well anyways, I’ll leave you guys too it. Holler if you need anything.” She said while walking up the door. “Thanks, mom!” Violet replied.

Once they thought she was far enough away they opened the door to let in the boys. They hurried in and took off their wet coats. “Well now what do we do?” Mary asked. “We have to find out what’s going on. Whatever that monster was, I have a feeling it was related to whatever was in Pete’s cellar.” Karen said. “It does seem possible but what would be in his cellar?” Merida asked. “Maybe a portal to an alternate universe.” Miguel offered. 

“What the hell are you even talking about?” Karen asked. “Well it make sense. All this strange stuff has been happening after we left PNW grill. Maybe an inter dimensional machine went haywire. That would explain Fear and John.” “Wait wait wait. Who’s John?” Colette asked. “The shadow monster.” Miguel explained. “So there is this crazy powerful demon or monster roaming around the woods and you decided to name it!” Merida asked. “Hey! I’m the only one coming up with a plausible solution! How else would you explain him!” Miguel pointed at Fear.

Everyone started arguing with him. “We can’t just assume that it’s something this crazy. Do you really think Pete is capable of all of that?” Mary asked. Miguel looked around and saw a book with a spine that read “The Beginners guide to creation myths”. He quickly grabbed it and turned the pages frantically searching for something. “Oh, there you go with the mythology shit again.” Karen rolled her eyes. “What are you trying to prove, Miguel?” Violet asked. The girls were getting pretty annoyed by Miguel’s theory. It was obvious to them that Pete wasn’t a supernatural entity. He couldn’t be.

“Aha!” Miguel exclaimed. “I found it.” “What exactly did you find?” Colette said. “The cradle myth.” “Isn’t that the one about the four brothers?” Violet asked. “Yes. And do you remember? One of them goes mad with power and one of them has to hold the cradle together.” “Huh?” Everyone said in unison. “There are four brothers that created a universe. The eldest made the cradle, the three came to weave it. They one day the eldest went rouge and the others had to lock him away. It’s the job of the second eldest to make sure he doesn’t come back.” 

“So what you are saying is, That shadow monster is the eldest and Pete is the second eldest and whatever happened in the PNW Grill let out the monster?” Merida asked. “Yes. That’s exactly what I’m saying.” Miguel said while closing the book. “Miguel, that’s just a myth. There has to be a logical explanation.” Mary said. “And how is there a logical explanation for him? If John,” “Can we not call the monster, John?” “Whatever. If the monster did escape he could’ve created a dimensional rift.”

“Okay okay okay. Let’s assume this is all true. But if this were a matter of dimensional rifts wouldn’t we have encountered more weird stuff?” Merida asked. Miguel sat down and sighed. “Listen, I’m just trying to grasp this whole weird situation. Maybe they just haven’t found us yet. All I’m saying is that this could be the thing that is happening.” “Guys, it’s getting kinda late. Can’t we all discuss this tomorrow?” Violet said while getting into a sleeping bag. “That’s fine with me.” Mary replied.

It was a long day. Maybe they needed some rest before they tried to figure this out. Everyone got into their sleeping bags. Miguel and Fear slept on opposite ends of the same couch. They didn’t realize how tired they were. In fact, they were so tired that no one questioned it when the lights turned off and everyone was already falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? You still haven’t followed my twitter? You better do that before John finds you.


End file.
